


He's In a Band

by trixiekrueger



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiekrueger/pseuds/trixiekrueger
Summary: Patricia has a boyfriend...he's in a band... (Based on Nina's lie in Season 1.)
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	He's In a Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published: March 26, 2016

"Where _are_ you!" Patricia huffed under her breath as she searched for any sign at all of his presence on the website; the message boards, the online users counter, and finally her inbox where she was hoping to at least maybe get an explanation. All avenues came up empty for a recent log in by user **SickPuppy97**. "Like I didn't have enough people disappearing on me already...first Joy, then Renee, and now _you_? You were supposed to be here tonight, Stupid."

With a scoff and an eye roll that was in no way trying to mask her disappointment, she minimized her browser and pulled out the extra assignment Mr. Sweet had given her earlier in the day. It was a printed off copy of several disciplinary phrases for her to copy down 100 times each, by hand, by the next morning. Fair enough for her, it was better than the alternative, but he'd gone and put his own little twist on it. She just knew that he kept stacks of these in his desk, just waiting for an excuse to give them out.

***bloop***

"Oh, _now_ you want to talk. You're such—" she rushed to click her browser window back up.

**_Congratulations! You have been randomly selected…_ **

"—a spam message. That's just great." She looked to the clock once more and sighed, "9:30. Guess it's definitely copying Latin phrases for me."

Nina was due back any minute now from her shower anyway and Patricia would honestly rather die than to let her catch her talking to… _him_. It wasn't like they were even dating, it was nothing of the sort. She hadn't even seen the guy, and he'd never seen her—she had accused him of being stalky the one and only time he'd ever asked for a photograph. It was just… after recaps of their school days and the occasional jam session to a new audio track that he claimed to have layed down and mixed himself, their conversations would sometimes turn a bit… It made Patricia nauseous in more than one way to merely think the word: _flirty_.  
  
She was about four sentences in when Nina came into their room unannounced.

"Hmm, expecting an important email there, Patricia?" Nina teased as she slid the towel off the mound of her hair on top of her head. The only other time she had seen Patricia that laser focused on anything was the fake message from Joy.

"What's that?" Patricia called back, her eyes never breaking away from the notebook in her lap or the screen in front of her as she refreshed the page.

Nina giggled and tried once more, "Or could the 'goth pixie' have a boyfriend?"

The goth—she didn't know why that had stuck, she _wasn't_ goth—glared over the top of her computer, narrowing her eyes as if to keep herself in check, " _What_ did you just say? Have you been going through my stuff?"

"No, nothing! I was just teasing…you looked really engrossed is all."

"Well, mind your own business would you!" Patricia snapped.

"Okay, sor-ry!" Nina mumbled back, "And to think I thought we were becoming friends."

* * *

Patricia's steely resolve lasted about five minutes before she spilled the truth to the last person she thought she'd be desperate enough to talk to about a boy. But with Joy missing and Amber's big mouth and Mara's head constantly on Mick Island— _not that she cared_ —and all the thoughts running through her head, she just…

"I met him on a fan site for my favorite band, okay."

"Ohhh, so there _is_ a boy," Nina grinned.

" _Watch it_ … He's not my boyfriend or anything stupid like that we just usually chat sometimes while I'm doing homework is all. He sends me some of his music to listen to, he's a drummer. And he was supposed to be online tonight and hasn't showed."

"Well, maybe he's American. You know with the time difference it would only be—"

"Be serious, Nina. _American_? I mean, no offense or anything but I _really_ doubt it."

"None taken," her brow furrowed, and she paused the brush in her hair "…I think. But that _would_ explain why he always gets back to you so late. You should cut him some slack. He could've gotten detention or he might not even be home from school yet if he's from—"

" _Or_ , he's just a night owl like every other normal teenager who isn't on lock down in Creepy Towers and can get online as late as he likes without a Victor confiscating his laptop."

Nina shrugged, "Okay, point taken. So… What's his name? What does he look like?"

Patricia was about to respond when she heard Victor's office door slam down the hall meaning that he was about to knock on their door and do his nightly speech. For once, she was relieved for the interruption to her night. She didn't want to have to talk her way around not knowing the answers to those questions…or to have to talk about him anymore _at all_ , really.

"Oops…" she grinned, "guess I won't be answering _that_ , can't keep Captain Curfew waiting now can we?"

Nina shook her head at Patricia's walls going right back up, knowing what she was about to say was highly unlikely before she even said it.  
  
"Too bad, maybe another time."

* * *

Eddie Miller scrambled to his computer, juggling the sandwich he was eating and his keyboard and mouse trying to log on to his new favorite message board to talk to his new favorite person as quickly as possible. He was already an hour later than he said he'd be and even if he sometimes seriously thought **GothPixie** was probably just an old dude trolling him online, he still wanted to keep in her good graces on the off chance she was actually real. Her stories seemed pretty believable to him and he could respect her being just as cautious with her personal info in the event that she was also speaking to an old perv that had asked her for a pic.  
  
Midway through a bite of his hoagie, his old gaming PC finally loaded up the site. He shouldn't have been mad at his mom for taking his laptop as soon as he got home, but he was.

**0 users online, 2 new messages**

**GothPixie** :  
_Look, I can't wait around anymore. Let me know when it's convenient for you to actually meet me online when you say you will._

 **GothPixie** :  
_Sorry, that was harsh…I'm just dealing with a lot of stuff right now and I really wanted to talk to you tonight. Hope your day was better than mine. ttyl xx :)_

Eddie shoved his math book off his desk in frustration and groaned. No, it really hadn't been better and now it was worse. _Why_ did he have to go and smart off to the principal and get detention _today_ of all days.

 **SickPuppy97** :  
_No, I'm sorry for standing you up. I did something really stupid and got caught up somewhere with no internet. Having a message from you makes it better though. :) Try again tomorrow?_


End file.
